


Escape

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Shatter Me f. Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop the machine, and get out. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliencupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/gifts).



I had to stop the machine. I left it as late as I could: it was the only thing keeping you alive. I knew that.

I jammed it, and I climbed, clambering up over the grinding, protesting gears, swinging from wheel to sprocket, reaching at last the trap door in the ceiling. My ceiling. Your floor.

I scrambled through. You weren't moving, and I feared I'd been too slow. But you opened your eyes, and, smiling, got to your feet.

Working together, the two of us were strong enough to break the glass, and here you are, in my arms.


End file.
